


First Times

by Lady Rahl (thewrittenfae)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/Lady%20Rahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a LotS porn battle. Lord Rahl tries out Denna's newest Pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

Kahlan shivered as she stood in Lord Rahl's chambers, naked except for the Rada'Han around her throat. The way he kept looking her over made her thing of a predator sizing up its prey, how it would be taken down and devoured. 

"She's well trained?" Rahl asked Denna as he moved around Kahlan.

"She is, my Lord." Denna reached out to cup one of Kahlan's breasts. "She won't ever take much pain unless you want her a broken mess." 

Kahlan's eyes fluttered a little as her chest rose into the touch. She flourished better under a slightly softer touch than most Mord'Sith had the patience for but she also bended to the pleasure now that she was broken. 

Rahl nodded once before he slapped Kahlan's ass sharply and he liked the squeak he earned for it. "On the bed. Both of you." His tone left no room for argument or question.

There was the briefest glance at her Mistress before she moved onto the bed. Part of her felt weird to have to take orders from someone other than Denna, even though she knew the Mord'Sith rule that any Pet of theirs was Lord Rahl's. She settled quietly at the foot of the bed while she watched her Mistress strip from her leathers and waited for further instructions. 

She missed when Rahl had stripped from his clothes, the next thing she knew he was positioning her on her hands and knees with her ass up and read for him. Once he had her positioned his fingers dipped to tease her, a smirk for the soft moan that earned. "You will work Mistress Denna until I bring you twice, is that understood?"

Kahlan's body rocked against the painstakingly slow teasing with another moan. "Yes...my Lord..." Her eyes tracked her Mistress as the other woman moved to the bed and settled in front of her. Kahlan's hands hovered over Denna's skin, she wanted to bring her Mistress closer but wasn't sure if she'd been given permission by Lord Rahl.

"You have to touch to work me, Pet. That is permission enough," Denna answered as she shifted so her core was under Kahlan's head.

Kahlan nodded, tongue sliding along Denna eagerly as her hands slide over soft inner thigh and up under Denna's ass to raise her a little. She liked the moan Denna gave as she arched up into Kahlan's tongue. She was focused enough on her Mistress that she barely missed when Darken's fingers left her body for a moment, though she cried out a little as her body arched for two fingers being plunged into her without warning. 

Denna's hand slide into Kahlan's hair both for something to hold and to make sure that she stayed pressed against her core. She watched with dark eyes as Kahlan's body arched and rocked against the fast and hard fucking Rahl's fingers were giving her, though her head fell back when Kahlan shifted a little and gave Denna the same treatment. 

Kahlan couldn't help how she moaned and cried out against Denna's core as she was fucked, body rocking back against those fingers. She worked Denna with two of her own, mouth continuing to work her as well. She loved how much she could please her Mistress, loved how Denna's back bowed a little and her head fell back as her breasts rose and fell with every low sound and panted breath. It was a sight she'd come to want to cause in the two weeks since she'd been broken. 

"You cum before Mistress Denna and I'll punish you." 

Kahlan shivered at the dark words of her Lord. She knew that he wouldn't be as gentle with her as Denna had been, and she wasn't sure she'd survive it. Her mouth slid around Denna's clit, working her more as she cried out when Rahl's thumb slid to work her own clit hard. Her body bucked and it was almost too close to tell which woman came first. 

Denna's back bowed a little more as she gave a low cry, hand tight in her hair and nails sharp against her skull. She came mere seconds later with a loud cry, body bucking fast and sharp back against Rahl's fingers. She almost stopped, almost let her normal dictate her and let her Mistress down, though she caught herself at the last minute and continued to work her just as fast as as hard. 

Rahl himself continued to work Kahlan though at a slower pace for a moment as he watched the two women. "Very good," he murmured darkly as he shifted and removed his fingers from Kahlan. He liked how her body continued to rock slightly with a whimper for the loss, though he didn't let her want for long before he shifted and thrusted into her fairly fast. 

Kahlan wasn't able to raise her head, Denna's hand in her hair too tight, but she did scream as her body arched sharply at the new invasion. She'd never had a man before and even as she could feel her own wetness dripping down her leg she could feel the blood that now dripped down her leg with it as he slid out of her painstakingly slow. 

Rahl chuckled darkly, not a pleasant sound, as he watched Kahlan's body react to the pain of being taken for the first time. "Don't let her down." He warned when she started to slow a little, though once the warning was given he thrust into her again hard and fast. 

Kahlan's fingers picked up the pace a little with her Mistress, keeping her going as she screamed again. Her body wasn't sure which she was getting more of, pain or pleasure. He was so big and he kept making her go from empty to full in a mere second. Every slow pull out of her made her whimper a little and every fast thrust into her made her scream against her Mistress as she worked a third finger into Denna. 

Rahl watched as Denna arched more at that third finger and he started a faster pace. He wanted Denna to cum so much she saw starts for a while, which was why he was taking Kahlan slower though it also gave her body a little time to adjust to him. Some anyway. 

Kahlan's body rocked back against him with a cry, though the pain was starting to ebb more so her body was becoming more eager. Her teeth slide gently across Denna's clit, eyes sliding up to watch as Denna cried out with a second, harder orgasm. While her Mistress bucked and cried out, Kahlan continued to work her hard and fast with those three fingers. 

"Very good. Bring her once more, before you cum." He started a faster pace as his hand slid along her spine to push her head lower which let him thrust deeper into her. 

Kahlan cried out sharply at just how deep he was. She was half surprised he wasn't coming out her throat with how it felt as she bucked back against him as she could. Her mouth continued to work Denna's clit as she worked those three fingers faster, curling them a little inside her Mistress. She wanted to please them both. To do as told.

For a while the room was nothing but dark grunts, low cries, and near screams of pleasure over the slap of flesh and the soft slurp as Kahlan's mouth continued to work Denna's clit. Kahlan's body quivered, close as Kahlan worked a forth finger into her Mistress. She watched happily as that was all it took, stretched wide for Kahlan's hand, to cum loudly, body arched and bucking painfully for her Pet and Lord. 

Rahl's fingers slide under Kahlan to put hard pressure on her clit as he fucked her a little harder. "Cum." 

Between the fingers and harder pace, Kahlan had no ability to refuse the command given. Her body bowed sharply and yet not as Rahl's hand kept her head low and against Denna, her scream muffled against Denna's core. Her body tightened and squeezed his cock, and she heard him give a dark, all male sound and felt him cum inside her. She cried out again as he gave a last thrust into her as he came and then whimpered as he pulled out of her. 

Rahl pushed Kahlan over so she was slumped on the bed, fingers still buried deep inside Denna as both women twitched from too much pleasure. He liked how both of them looked like that. It was rare that Denna got pleasure in his presence without pain, and yet the way her body twitched he was sure that the pleasure had ebbed on too much and painful for her. He would definitely have to do this again with his favorite Mord'Sith and her Pet.


End file.
